


Yelena

by quietnight



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Fanart, Gen, Optimism, Pastels, Red Room (Marvel), tiny murdersquad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-07
Updated: 2017-04-07
Packaged: 2018-10-16 02:14:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10561704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quietnight/pseuds/quietnight
Summary: Her mother, her father, her brothers – all arrested for seditious behaviour, but Yelena is the most dangerous of all.Yelena is an optimist.Yelena genuinely believes in the power of the individual to change the world. Small actions, she says, performed by the right people at the right time, can change history. That is what they are doing here: changing history.“We're learning how to kill people,” Natalia says.“Exactly,” says Yelena.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I'll build a house inside of you](https://archiveofourown.org/works/4351673) by [magdaliny](https://archiveofourown.org/users/magdaliny/pseuds/magdaliny). 



 

 

  


Share on [Tumblr](https://5deadweasels.tumblr.com/post/159311750879/yelena-quietnight-captain-america-movies)!

**Author's Note:**

> My journey to the dark side continues, guided by magdaliny who insists on writing SUCH COMPELLING OC's! Thanks mags. 
> 
> Like Yelena, I am an optimist: I am gonna get these freakin' soft pastels DOWN ya'll. *bares teeth at trays of Rembrandts* I CAN DO THIS ALL DAY. Concrit welcome.


End file.
